Sweet Dreams
by TheFallenRebel
Summary: It is two months after Meg's apparent 'death' and Castiel lives alone to protect the tablet. But he misses her and the dreams are the worst thing. But the Winchesters show but that's not it. A mysterious figure seems eager to remind Castiel of her but chase away the dreams as well.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel hated the sleep, he always dreamed of her. But he had to sleep now, he was almost out of Grace which made him more human. But the dreams were relentless, it was like driving the knife through his chest again and again. Just like when he had found out from Sam and Dean what had happened. Castiel grudgingly climbed the steps of the house suburban house he had bought. He had chosen to live in civilization so if anything went wrong it would be much easier to reach Sam and Dean. The people in the neighborhood had been friendly enough to him and sometimes he could forget Meg. But something always brought the painful memories back up, a simple question asked by humans. 'Are you married?' 'Do you have a girlfriend?' 'Are you single?' All of them tied in with her. The polished wood banister was smooth under his hand, and the darkness of night he welcomed. The light almost seemed too much now. For the slightest moment Castiel could have sworn someone was watching him as he got to the landing at the top of the stairs. For a split second he saw a figure in the shadows but just like that they were gone, making him frown. He just shook his head, it was his imagination getting to him, it had to be. As far as the other angels were concerned he was long gone as well the demons. No one but the Winchesters knew of him really.  
Castiel opened the master bedroom door and without bothering to change or shower he slid into the large bed. It felt empty to him, much too empty. But soon as his mind wandered he began to drift off into sleep. But that's what he hated most the dreams were all too vivid and real. And that's when the dreams began.  
He felt her arms slide around his waist, her mouth on his, oh yes he knew this memory all too well. But suddenly the scene changed and she pulled backward, her hair was blonde and she was a bit bloody. She looked up at him, despair in her dark eyes.  
Why didn't you save me? The voice came but it didn't sound exactly like hers. I'm sorry Meg. He whispered but she staggered backwards, blood streaming down her abdomen.  
You left me! The dream demon yelled at him, making him flinch. But suddenly Castiel felt another presence enter his mind and he felt the dream being pushed away. He tried to cling to whatever was helping him for as long as he could but it slipped out of his grasp and away leaving him with a feeling of longing for it. But suddenly a sharp blaring beeping cut through the peaceful blackness he had descended into, his alarm!  
Castiel jerked away shoving aside the tan comforter and slamming his hand down on the black snooze button to silence the alarm. He blinked at the digital clock as it read 7:30 am. He glanced around the large off-white room, his eyes tracing the lines of the hardwood floor. He was procrastinating getting out of the bed, he really didn't want to. What he wanted was what happened last night, he needed to feel that again. He heaved a sigh and fully pushed the comforter aside and got up and walked into the bathroom to shower.  
Castiel sighed as he put the normal dark gray t-shirt on and the jeans, but he couldn't help but frown slightly as he stared at the mirror that leaned against the corner. And he couldn't help but gasp as for a split second he was back in that place. Wearing the trench-coat and normal clothes he had worn, and she stood there. She stared back at him, blinked once before the image was gone making Castiel stagger backwards.  
No! He gasped, he whipped around and dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He stumbled down the stairs, coming to a stop at the front door. He sighed and turned to wander down the tan tiled hallway into the kitchen where he got a rather big shock. In the kitchen at the counter sat Sam and Dean, and all he could do was blink stupidly at them.  
Hi. Was all he could manage as he stared at them, Sam gave him a once over and smiled. Dean on the other hand seemed to sense something was wrong for he frowned slightly.  
Hey Cass, what was the slamming upstairs? Dean questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.  
Oh, I uh just accidentally slammed the door on my way out. He said shrugging and forcing a smile.  
So what are you guys doing here? He asked tilting his head to the side as he walked into the kitchen part and began to get out the things for cooking eggs. Castiel began to get lost in secret memories, secret times they spent together, her and him. Of course Sam and Dean didn't know of these and he wasn't sure how they'd react either. He was so lost in thought he had missed Dean's question the first time.  
Hey! Earth to Clarence! The next words that came out were feminine making Castiel whip around to stare at Dean.  
What? He said tilting his head to the side, but only Dean responded.  
Earth to Cass, you there? His friend said raising an eyebrow at him. The angel blinked rapidly trying to recover, he was hearing things now?  
I said when did you learn to cook? Dean asked tilting his head to the side as he watched Castiel. The next words slipped out of the angels mouth without him thinking, they just came because they were the truth.  
Meg taught me. He replied then blinked, why had he just told them that? They weren't supposed to know any of that! Castiel quickly turned back around toward the black stove to focus on not burning the eggs as the conversation lapsed into silence. It always did when she was brought up and somehow Castiel could still feel the guilt coming off them both in waves. The silence persisted for a few more minutes until all three of the men's eggs were done. Dean began to wolf down the cheesy omlet, Sam eating his more slowly than his brother. Castiel just picked at it frowning.  
Well damn man, she taught you well. Dean mumbled around a mouthful of egg, making Castiel wince as the memory came back. Sam shot his brother a glare and elbowed him in the ribs.  
What? She did. Dean muttered and finished the omlet looking rather disappointed it didn't reappear on his plate.  
Well not meaning to sound rude but what are you guys doing here? Castiel questioned picking up the boy's plates and silver ware and putting them in the dishwasher.  
Good to see you too. Huffed Dean, making Sam shoot him another look before responding.  
We were passing through and thought we would stop by and check in. See how you were doing. He shrugged but he seemed hesitant, as if that wasn't the full answer. Castiel frowned at them, staring them down until Dean finally broke.  
Okay okay! We also came to tell you that well we uh kinda returned to the spot where she um...but uh she wasn't there. And there were traces of well...angels. Dean muttered and suddenly Castiel felt a burst of warmth through him. Hope? Was she alive? Was it really possible? Did the angels bring her back? He began to zone out as thoughts raced through his mind, theories and many questions.  
Cass! Hey man, stop that whole zoning out thing! Came Dean's familiar voice, yanking him out of his thoughts. He blinked at his friend for a moment, unable to say or do anything.  
We also stopped by to see if you wanted to take a day off from guard duty and just hang with us. Sam said offering him a hesitant half-smile. Castiel shrugged and sighed softly.  
Alright, what did you have in mind? He muttered making Dean roll his eyes.  
Wow I can feel the enthusiasm rolling off you in waves. He muttered earning another look from Sam.  
We were just thinking a walk around the park or just walking around town. Just chilling. Sam said shrugging and Castiel smiled slightly and nodded.  
Sounds...nice. He said and so all three of them loaded up in the Impala with of course Dean and driving and Sam riding shotgun. The drove in silence but for Castiel is was a well needed silence. Because his mind was screaming with questions and thoughts. They drove into town, a little town on the East Coast nothing big but it had become home to Castiel since he had moved there two months ago. It was Summer currently and rather hot but Summer was his favorite time. They drove by little cafes and shops along the beach and soon pulled up to the town park. The oak and cherry blossom trees were bursting with leaves and flowers, the rose bushes were in full bloom as well as the other flowers. Castiel couldn't help but smile as he watched children run about screaming with delight and parents laugh and watch. They wandered the park sometimes splitting up sometimes sticking together and just wandered, until Castiel came across something rather peculiar. A single rose laying under one of the few weeping willow trees by the pond. He tilted his head to the side and gently swept the branches aside and went up to the rose, but the rose itself hadn't gotten his attention it was its color. A rich ebony color, it shouldn't have been possible though. He knelt down in front of it as a single memory came back to him of at the mental hospital.  
Here Meg. He had gently told her, handing the demon the white rose. He remembered the almost cute frown when she had taken it in her hand.  
White's not really my color Clarence. She murmured but then she did something strange, she simply turned the rose black.  
Better. She said smiling, and he couldn't help but grin. She had taken the rose, she had kept it.  
Come on let's get back to your room shall we? She said and then she actually took his hand to walk him there. But he had to ask one more question, just one.  
Meg what does a black rose mean? He questioned, she turned back toward him frowning.  
What do you mean Clarence? She said tilting her head to the side.  
Well some flowers symbolize something, what about a black rose? He questioned and she sighed softly, frowning deeper as if in thought. Then she slowly smiled at him.  
Well, let's say for us it means I'll be watching over you okay? She said raising an eyebrow at him and he grinned and nodded.  
Alright Meg. He smiled.  
Castiel actually had to blink back the tears as the memory ended. He took in a shaky breath and reached forward, gently brushing the tips of his fingers across the delicate petals. He couldn't speak and he couldn't move, he didn't want the moment to end it seemed to precious to be real. But then he decided he had to take it with him, it was meant for him and he knew it. He gently scooped up the rose in his hands and stumbled away from under the branches of the tree. He turned toward the pond and smiled as he watched the sun began to set, making the water look almost like it was on fire. The Winchesters soon found him still by the pond holding the rose and ushered him to the car saying that it would be dark soon. But Castiel barely heard them, was she there? Was she watching over him? They pulled back up to his house and Castiel quickly directed the boys too the guest room which held a bed and a couch with a tv and computer with a desk. He exited the room and shut the glass double doors and quietly went into the kitchen. He reached up to the cabinet and pulled down a glass, and going over to the sink he filled it with water and gently put the rose in it. He smiled and picking the cup back up he climbed the stairs to his room and set the glass down on his dresser and climbed back into bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

The dreams came again but this time it was something different, it wasn't a twisted memory. He was standing by the pond again, holding the rose and by the willow tree. He sat down by the sandy shore of the rather big pond, smiling peacefully. He wasn't sure why he just felt..good. But instead of the normal flowers that grew around the pond, bushes upon bushes of black roses were there. Maybe this is why he felt so happy, he smiled laying back in the grass as he stared at the orange streaked sunset sky. A soft, cool breeze blew across the water and grass. But the smell of blood shattered the peacefulness. Castiel jerked up, as a voice entered the dream full of panic.  
"Wake up Castiel! Wake up!" The voice cried out, it was feminine and he felt like he should know it but he didn't. He began to feel the memories, everything slipping away, but then he felt it. The presence in his mind, fighting off whatever was there. But then came the blaring alarm again, jerking the angel out of what had started out as peaceful sleep. Castiel was drenched in sweat and panting like he had run twenty miles without stopping.  
"Who are you?" He muttered softly but he quickly stumbled out of bed for another to clean up. The Winchesters couldn't see him like this, they would know something was up. As he got out of the shower and threw on the black shirt and dark blue jeans he could hear a loud bang coming from downstairs. Castiel quickly exited the room and went down the stairs, sweeping into the kitchen to find Sam and Dean picking up a pan. He rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"What are you two doing?" He huffed startling the hunters and making them whip around to stare dumbly at him.  
"Oh hey Cass, you're up!" Dean stated, exchanging a worried look with Sam. Castiel frowned at their strange behavior.  
"So you want some breakfast? 'Cause we were just going to cook and well I think I picked up from you how to do it from yesterday." Dean rambled and Sam sighed softly before elbowing his brother in the ribs.  
"Just tell him." Sam muttered to him, making Castiel frown deeper.  
"Tell me what?" He said a slight growl to his voice of irritation that they were hiding something from him. The brothers exchanged another look before sighing in defeat.  
"Alright, alright". Dean muttered, setting the pan down on the stove he turned back to Castiel a slightly pained expression in his face.  
"Well last night we heard some noise coming from upstairs so me and Sam kinda went to investigate, call it a hunter's instinct. Well it was coming from the landing and we got to the top of the stairs and someone was there, we couldn't tell if it was a guy or girl. They were standing by the window, and as soon as they saw us they jumped, but when we got over there they were gone." Dean said and Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion, he could tell that wasn't all.  
"And we found this." Sam mumbled and suddenly the younger Winchester held out a flower to him, but not just any. It was a black rose but it was streaked with red, a certain red that was the color of blood. Castiel sucked in a sharp breath and snatched the flower up, the black rose was his and Meg's flower. The crimson streaks were a message, was she hurt? The thought came as a shock to him because he realized he had begun to thoroughly believe she was not dead. Castiel turned away from the brothers so they couldn't read his reactions, what could it mean? Would she be hurt? Was it a threat? The angel was very confused but it seemed very important so he needed to keep it.  
"Thanks." He murmured before recomposing himself and giving them a nod. I will keep it in mind and try to see what it means. He said adopting a formal tone before offering them a smile. Dean and Sam nodded before turning back to their attempts to cook breakfast.  
Months went by without another sign from the demon and Castiel was beginning to lose hope. The dreams were always chased away every night but he wasn't sure he believed it was her anymore. Summer slipped into Autumn and the things began to die, but Castiel's roses still lived miraculously. But one rather warm, late Autumn day they were pulling up to the house but something seemed wrong. The neighborhood was too quiet and the house too still. They exchanged looks before getting their weapons ready, Castiel was more angel now so he could use his Grace if needed. They pulled up the driveway and quietly got out, moving stealthily across the lawn they got to the front door and turned the nob. The door easily swung open which was the problem, Castiel had locked it before they left. But as the door swung open they sucked in a sharp breath, things were destroyed and blood was splattered. Yet only traces of demons were found through the house.  
Why would there be blood if its only demons here? Did they suddenly decide to start knifing each other or what? Dean muttered and Sam shrugged, but Castiel frowned. A good question indeed.  
"Let's follow the blood." He murmured and so they began to follow the streaks and splatters up the stairs and down the hallway into Castiel's room. As they got in his room showed signs that someone had fought in it but it wasn't too horribly damaged, nothing he couldn't fix. But surprisingly the Angel Tablet lay in the middle of the floor between the bed and doorway. Blood was splattered across the tablet but it was otherwise unharmed, and it was still there.  
"If there were demons here why didn't they take the tablet?" Sam muttered and Castiel shrugged.  
"I'm just going out on a limb here to say we don't exactly have demon friends on the inside that would help us defend the tablet. So what gives?" Dean said looking around the room, as if he expected the demons to jump out any moment.  
"Maybe a group of hunters had tracked the demons here and fought them off?" Sam said tilting his head to the side slightly, questioningly.  
"Maybe, but then we would have smelled the gun smoke, and possibly see Devil's Traps. There would have been signs of exorcisms most likely as well." Castiel said frowning and shaking his head.  
"Well what else could it be? Did a pack of hell puppies go rogue and decide to turn on the demons?" Dean said sarcastically and Castiel sighed.  
"I don't know Dean." He replied turning to face the hunter. But neither had noticed Sam had wandered off into more of the room while the two bickered. He frowned as he saw another rose, but this one had a note attached to it. The rose was black and red again.  
Castiel turned away from Dean and turned to see Sam standing in the entrance to his closet, staring at something. But a rose wasn't all Sam had found.  
"Hey Cass we have ourselves a witness!" Sam exclaimed and moved aside to see a demon tied up, a black rose at his feet. Castiel narrowed his eyes and walked toward the demon, a male. His host had shaggy black hair, a dark t-shirt and jeans splattered with blood. He had a wound cut across his abdomen and menacing blue eyes that stared them down. He had a gag in his mouth and his hands and feet were bound, making Castiel frown.  
He walked over to the demon and yanked the gag out, he knelt down in front of them glaring.  
"Why are you here?" He growled and the demon just laughed shaking his head.  
"We were obviously here for that precious tablet of yours!" It growled, appearing suddenly very irritated at something.  
"Why not just take it then huh? And what's with all the blood, you and the other demons get in a fight? Decide to just dagger each other?" Dean growled, glaring down at the demon which burst out laughing again, but quickly doubled over in pain.  
"We would have loved to taken it if we hadn't been stopped." It growled, appearing rather furious.  
"By who? Other hunters?" Sam said, tilting his head to the side. The demon rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh.  
"No it wasn't hunters you dumb ass! We weren't exactly sure who or what it was. We never saw, they attacked us from the shadows, from above we couldn't tell. I was knocked unconscious and I woke up here in this closet with your beautiful faces staring down at me." It said the last part a sneer. The three guys exchanged looks and sighed. Obviously the demon wasn't going to be able to give any useful information. Castiel shrugged and with that he slid the angel blade out but apparently at the sight of it the demon suddenly 'remembered' more information.  
"Wait! Wait! I-I'm pretty sure it was two other demons!" They exclaimed desperately watching the blade. Castiel nodded but for some reason he had the strangest feeling this wasn't all, so he began to raise the dagger to get them to talk.  
"What do you mean pretty sure?!" Dean snapped furiously at it.  
"They either were or weren't." Dean growled, glaring the demon down with furious hazel eyes.  
"Well one of them was definitely demon but the other..." It trailed off before taking in a deep breath.  
"Well I don't exactly know what it was. It felt a bit demon but something else as well." It muttered sounding genuinely confused about it. The three guys exchanged looks.  
"Oh and you might want to know that they were both girls." The demon added and Castiel's gaze snapped down to it.  
"How do you know? You said you didn't see them"! He snarled and the demon flinched away.  
"Well we didn't get a clear look! But the fighting style was feminine, and you could just tell." It was defending itself and its claim. Its blue eyes held distress and it was clear the demon didn't want to die. Castiel cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes as he stared at it.  
"What is your name?" The angel inquired making the demon frown at the strange question.  
"What's it to you? You're going to kill me anyway." It muttered but Dean gave it a sharp kick in the leg making him flinch.  
"Just answer the damn question!" He snapped furiously at it.  
"Arin!" It snapped, glaring at Castiel he frowned slightly but nodded.  
"You going to attack me if I untie you? Or try to escape?" The angel inquired but he had been staring at the note tied to the rose for a moment. Arin wrinkled his nose at the angel and shook his head.  
"Uh did you not notice the foot long gash across my abdomen? Or did you happen to miss all the blood?" It replied with a sigh in its voice. Dean shot it a look but Castiel shook his head slightly. Arin just heaved a sigh.  
"No. I'm not going to attack you or try and escape, wouldn't get five feet anyway." He muttered irritably, but there was less fire in his voice. Castiel nodded slightly and knelt down and untied the demon.  
They brought Arin downstairs and sat him at the counter where Castiel handed him a wet wash rag so he could begin to clean the wound. The demon casually tossed the shirt away, revealing abs, and began to scrub the blood off of himself. After not too much difficulty of getting the blood off Castiel wandered off momentarily to find his first-aid kit. Sam and Dean all the while watched Arin, weapons trained on him just in case he tried something.  
Castiel quickly returned and began to bandage the demon's wound. Arin frowned as he watched the angel and finally he sighed and gave in to his curiosity.  
"Why'd did you let me live?" He muttered and Castiel looked up, a slight smile on his face.  
"Because the note told me to." He replied, but that wasn't all. He vaguely remembered Meg one time mentioning an old friend named Arin. He had a feeling the demon would be a great asset to finding her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was two weeks after the demon attack on the house and surprisingly enough Arin had become well acquainted with Castiel and the Winchesters. They were all gathered around in the living room just hanging and watching tv when the doorbell rang. Castiel and Arin exchanged looks, whoever was ringing the doorbell wasn't human. Castiel gave Arin the slightest nod and both of them got up, Arin brandishing the demon dagger. They walked up to the door and Castiel yanked it open to see a women standing there. The wavy haired blonde crossed her arms, wrinkling her nose slightly at the two.  
"Put that damn knives down I'm not going to hurt you, chill." She said, Sam and Dean stalked up to the door glaring her down. She wore a red leather jacket with a dark gray tank top underneath, jeans and heels. As soon as Sam walked in a dark grin slid over her features.  
"Well look at you Sammy boy your hair has gotten longer since the last time I saw you." She said smirking at him, which Sam appeared rather confused. He titled his head to the side staring at her, the girl rolled her eyes.  
"Oh come on it hasn't been that long I promise." She said putting her hands on her hips. Dean blinked in surprise.  
Ruby? He said and she the demon grinned.  
"There you go Dean! And I always thought you were the dumb ass one." She said smirking, Castiel frowned slightly. Meg had also mentioned her and Ruby were in a sense 'cousins' what was she doing her? Wasn't she supposed to be dead? But as if she was reading his thoughts she turned to Castiel, the smirk off her face replaced by something more serious.  
"Things are at work that you aren't aware of angel boy." Ruby said, her tone rather grave.  
"Like what?" He growled, narrowing his eyes at her. Ruby actually appeared nervous now, she glanced around before ushering them quickly into the house. She closed the door and locked it, turning back to them she sighed softly.  
"Before I can say anything get some paint or something and start painting some angel sigils." She said and quickly they got to work scrounging up what they could and quickly painting them on the walls and windows. After about an hour of working and layering the place in magic but not too much since Castiel could only handle a certain amount. The group gathered in the living room, Sam and Dean sitting side by side on the couch while Castiel sat in a chair and Arin on the other couch.  
"What's this all about Ruby?" Dean growled, narrowing his eyes at the demon. She sighed and shook her head.  
"It's absolute chaos! I mean one moment I'm brought back and the next moment I'm surrounded by angels! I wasn't even sure where I was at, but it seems the angels are bringing certain demons back to life." She said frowning, but Castiel shook his head.  
"How is this possible? It took several angels just to retrieve me from Purgatory. But to resurrect several demons, it's just...not possible. Naomi can't stand demons anyway." Castiel added in, making Ruby wrinkle her nose at him.  
"Naomi? Who the hell are you talking about? You do know Michael is back in charge right?" She said raising an eyebrow at him, and for a full minute straight there was nothing but silence in the room.  
"What?" Dean whispered in full shock and Ruby heaved a sigh, rolling her eyes.  
"Uh blonde guy with blue eyes, your brother to be specific. But you know housing one of the most powerful archangels of all time? Yeah him. He's back and that's not all. Looks like Luci got a one way ticket to forgiveness and is helping him run the joint." Ruby said crossing her arms, but something on her face said that wasn't all.  
"Ruby what are you hiding?" Castiel growled, narrowing his eyes at the suddenly very nervous demon. Ruby bit her lip nervously and sighed, shaking her head.  
"I can't say, not right now. They'll notice I've been gone by now. Goodbye for now guys." She muttered and suddenly she was gone in the blink of an eye. And all the four guys could do was sit there and stare at each other.  
"How did they get out of Hell?" Murmured Arin, the first to break the silence.  
"Yeah and how did they do it so quietly?" Sam muttered with a sigh. Castiel shrugged and shook his head.  
"It is beyond me how they got out. Only someone of the utmost power could do this." He murmured, sighing softly. Castiel got up and decided he needed to be alone for a while, take everything in.  
After taking an hour or so walk Castiel returned to the house to find just Sam sitting in the living room, which made him frown.  
"Where is Dean and Arin?" He questioned and Sam jumped slightly turning to face him with a slight sigh.  
"Thanks for the warning Cass." He muttered before shaking his head.  
"They went to go get some dinner." The younger hunter replied and that was the end of the conversation. Castiel nodded and sat down, Sam frowned as the silence persisted but didn't say anything. Castiel closed his eyes and leaned his head back. It wasn't that he still didn't like Sam as a brother or friend it's just he couldn't forget what he had done. He had told Sam to stay there, protect her and she was gone.  
"Cass, man if we are ever going to put this behind us we need to talk. So just say it." Sam said finally breaking the silence between them after several minutes.  
"Why didn't you stay and protect her?" Castiel growled opening his eyes to stare Sam down. Sam sighed and returned the angel's stare.  
"She told me to leave-" He began but Castiel cut him off, fury now burning in his blue eyes.  
"It doesn't matter! You shouldn't have listened!" Castiel snapped at him and Sam threw his hands in the air.  
"Cass she said she could handle herself!" He snapped back, glaring at the angel who lunged to his feet now.  
"Sam, Meg was weak from being tortured and for her to face Crowley was a stupid idea! You should have thought of that, that she would have needed help! You shouldn't have believed her, ever think she's really good at lying because she is a demon?! She lied to you!" He snarled at him. Sam's shoulders slouched and he sighed, the anger leaving him.  
"I'm sorry Cass." He murmured in a slightly raspy voice, hanging his head. Sam raised his head back up to stare at the angel and Castiel was surprised to see the glimmer of tears there. He sighed in defeat and shook his head.  
"I guess it's my fault too. I shouldn't have left when I did." He mumbled and with that Castiel turned and trudged up the stairs to his bedroom. He gently closed the door behind him and sighed as a cool breeze swept through the room through the open window. He walked over to the glass of roses on the dresser and ran his fingers across the very delicate petals. Each one still soft and smooth to the touch as if brand new. It mystified him that they had stayed alive so long, clearly it was magic but still. He shook his head and sat down, closing his eyes and trying to fight back the tears that had forced their way to his eyes. He took in a shaky breath and let it out.  
It was an hour or so before Dean and Arin returned with the food, it was roughly six o'clock now. Castiel trudged down the stairs and with a heavy sigh he sat down at the counter. While the others gathered around the small table in the dining room just outside the kitchen. He wasn't in the mood to eat and he wasn't really hungry anyway, his mind just wandered as he heard them carrying on and laughing. Castiel barely registered the sudden silence until Dean cleared his throat and he turned to look at them, blinking in surprise.  
"Uh Cass, Arin asked if you wanted anything." Dean said staring at him, Castiel frowned slightly and shook his head.  
"No I'm good." He muttered and he quickly got up and left the room to go back to his bedroom. He decided he didn't want to just sit he took a long shower, for a bit enjoying the warmth. He quickly changed into a white cotton t-shirt and just some cotton pants before sliding into the bed.  
He wasn't aware of falling asleep but he sure was aware of waking up in a dark gray-black light that filled the room. He narrowed his eyes realizing he had woken up because someone was in the room, standing at the edge of his bed. His eyes widened and he quickly sat up and before he could get up they were suddenly gone. He would say without a trace but there was a trace, he just couldn't place if it was angel or demon which confused him. He turned his head and stared a the clock as it read 3:30 am and blinked. He still had two and a half hours to sleep before he usually got up. He shook his head half wishing he had just imagined the person but he knew better because he could still feel a trace of magic of when they had left. He laid back in bed and closed his eyes, once again very much so unaware of falling asleep until his alarm woke him up again. The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that he hadn't had any dreams that night. He shook his head and got up, stumbling out of bed and down the stairs. Arin was already up and outside, apparently chatting idly with a neighbor, at least it looked like one until her eyes flickered black. At first Castiel froze, was Arin betraying them? But he quickly realized it was Ruby the other demon was talking with. He frowned and shook his head wondering what she was doing back here. He quickly opened the front door and walked across the porch and onto the grass to meet them. Both of them were staring at him strangely and he frowned at them, tilting his head to the side.  
"What?" He growled softly and they quickly exchanged looks.  
"He still hasn't gotten it has he?" Ruby inquired to Arin, raising an eyebrow at him. Arin shrugged and sighed.  
"Guess not." He muttered, Castiel's frown deepened. Get what? Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"I've got to go, nice talking again Arin." She said and with that she was gone again. Castiel turned to Arin and stared at the demon, who looked rather uncomfortable.  
"Just try and look a little harder Castiel." The demon murmured and with that he went back into the house. Castiel sighed and decided he wanted to go for a drive today. So quickly snatching the keys to the Impala he started the car up and just began to drive. He drove around all day long through the small town, watching people do there things and just wandering. He shook his head as he parked at the park and began to wander through it. Not really doing anything just killing time because he couldn't stand to be at him right then and there. He watched a few kids chase each other around squealing with laughter as they ran. It brought a faint smile to his features.  
Castiel at sunset finally decided it was time to go back but he took a long route and got there by dark. When he entered the house he refused to answer any questions of 'where the hell he had been all day?' or anything like that. He just went straight to bed pretty much shutting everyone else out right then and there. But he woke again at 3:45 to see the figure turning away but this time he had the feeling he knew who it was. Quick as he could he was at the edge of the bed and he wrapped one arm around their waist and turned pushing them onto the bed and pinning them there.  
Castiel now that his eyes were adjusting to the light could make out their features and he knew exactly who it was.  
"Meg?" He choked out, staring at her with wild blue eyes, taking in every bit of her. Soft laughter came from the back of her throat and she smirked slightly.  
"Hey there Clarence." She murmured, returning his gaze evenly with calm dark eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel blinked open his eyes delighted to find Meg still there in his arms. She was staring up at him with still calm dark eyes, she gave him a half smile before pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Well I stayed the whole night like I promised, now do you mind if I go and take a shower Clarence?" Meg said raising an eyebrow at him, he couldn't help but smile. Just like her old self, still sarcastic as ever. Castiel shrugged and smiled.

"Alright." He said, still barely comprehending that she was there with him. She was okay but it never occurred to him to ask how she was okay. Meg got up off the bed and slipped into the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind her. Soon he began to hear the water start up in the shower. He leaned back closing his eyes and smiling, he finally had everything he needed.

He didn't register it when the door opened but he did register Arin's voice when he spoke.

"Castiel." He murmured quietly and Castiel blinked open his eyes and propped himself up and stared at Arin. The demon's face seemed a bit pale as he stared at him with a wild light in his electric blue eyes.

"She's here isn't she?" He whispered and Castiel smiled and nodded. Arin fidgeted before he finally walked and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's been so long since I've seen her." He murmured, his eyes glazing over with memories. Castiel gently put a hand on Arin's shoulder and smiled at the demon.

"She'll be happy, trust me." Castiel said, Arin gave a slight nod before heading out of the door to give the two of them privacy. Moments later Meg came out with a towel in hand and drying her hair, her other clothes back on.

"Well I guess we better get downstairs and tell the two musketeers before they start to feel left out." Meg said smirking and tossing the towel on the floor and heading toward the doorway. Castiel quickly jumped out of the bed and happily followed her downstairs. But half-way down the stairs they both froze, two people had arrived. To be specifically two angels had arrived, two very powerful archangels.

"Son of a bitch!" Meg hissed under her breath and quickly lunged down the the rest of the stairs with Castiel in tow. They dashed into the kitchen to find Gabriel and Lucifer sitting on the counter smiling at a stunned Sam and Dean who sat at the table enjoying breakfast. But as soon as the two of them ran into the room the two angels looked over at them.

"We were wondering where you had gotten off to sweetheart." Gabriel said smirking as he stared at Meg. The rest of them fell quiet too stunned to really speak by either seeing Meg or seeing Gabriel and Lucifer.

"I came here to check on them and Castiel caught me." Meg said shrugging and Lucifer sighed, narrowing his eyes at her.

"And you stayed why?" He said frowning but this time it was Castiel who answered for her.

"Because I made her promise to." He replied evenly as he stared at his brothers. Gabriel scoffed and shot Meg a look.

"So what lover boy pleads you to stay and you fall for him all over again?" Gabriel growled, dropping the amused act showing how angry he really was. Meg's eyes flashed furiously as she glared at the two archangels.

"I'm fine aren't I? Besides Gabriel none of your business anyway what I do with my love life!" Meg shot back angrily. Gabriel hopped off the counter and stalked up to her, both of them only inches away from each other and glaring murderously.

"It's plenty of my business when Michael almost has all of our wings for you not coming back last night! I mean it is our job to look after you and we can't do this when you go sneaking off!" He snarled angrily. Lucifer sighed softly and flashed Sam and Dean apologetic glances as well as Castiel.

"Michael can screw off and stay out of my business!" Meg snapped back, meeting the archangel's murderous stare.

"Watch what you say Meg." He hissed and Lucifer suddenly put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Gabriel as much as I know you will continue this argument we don't have time. Our orders were to bring Meg back as well as Castiel, Sam and Dean." Lucifer stated calmly as he stared at a seething Gabriel with calm icy blue eyes.

"Fine, whatever." Gabriel muttered backing away from Meg. Before anyone could open their mouths to protest though the two archangels snapped their fingers. With a dizzying sensation everyone was suddenly standing in a white carpeted hallway. Castiel blinked in surprise when he realized they were in Heaven and was even more surprised to see Meg actually standing there with them. She shouldn't have been able to be there.  
Gabriel and Lucifer strolled down the hallway and after taking several turns Castiel began to zone out and just walked. But was surprised when he felt demonic energy nearby, making him tense up. Lucifer glanced back and chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Calm down little brother, it's alright." He said and Castiel blinked his dark blue eyes, alright? There were demons in Heaven! But he couldn't believe who the demon was as he strolled by, but froze as he saw Sam and Dean and a wicked smile curved up his face.

"Alistair." Dean snarled glaring at the demon, who simply grinned in return.

"My, my, my its been a while hasn't it Dean?" The demon said and Meg sighed softly, rolling her eyes.

"Alistair as much as I'm oh so sure the boys want a loving reunion with you, get going." She growled and he sighed softly.

"Oh alright, but we have so much catching up to do." The demon said smirking before it brushed past Sam and Dean continuing on its way.

"How is he alive and walking around?!" Dean snapped, glaring at Lucifer and Gabriel. Meg just sighed softly.

"I thought Ruby told you we were bringing certain demons back to life." Meg muttered and Dean turned his irritated gaze to her but this time it was Sam who said something.  
"But why him?" He growled, Meg rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" She said staring a them, though it took Castiel a moment it finally clicked.

"He was loyal to Lucifer." He murmured and Lucifer nodded to him.

"Yes, my brother got the grand idea that we should bring back some of the demons loyal to me." He muttered before turning and striding toward a single doorway at the end of the hallway. Meg and Castiel quickly followed why Sam and Dean hesitated but Gabriel quickly ushered them forward, still in a bad mood.

As they opened the door they were greeted with the sigh of Sam and Dean's half-brother Adam talking to another angel. The other angel wore a formal sui with shaggy brown hair and dark eyes.

"Go Ian, give the orders now!" Michael barked out, Ian bowed his head and hurried from the room. Michael turned toward them and a thin smile appeared on his lips as his silvery-blue eyes settled on Meg. While he was smiling irritation flashed in his eyes.

"So you decide to come back hmm?" He said, arching an eyebrow at her. Meg frowned at the angel.

"Michael-" But he held up a hand cutting her off as he watched her.

"I gave you specific orders and you disobeyed me." He growled but Lucifer cleared his throat and went up to his brother quickly murmuring something into his ear. Michael tilted his head to the side before turning his amused gaze to Castiel. A smirk slid up his lips and he chuckled softly.

"Well brother that was a cute move on your part to get her to stay. Didn't know you liked her that much." He said as he stared at Castiel, who glanced away as crimson heat flashed across his cheeks momentarily.

"I don't mean to interrupt you embarrassing Clarence here but what was Ian doing here?" Meg said frowning at him, Michael turned back to her a grave look in his eyes.

"The demons have struck." He muttered and Meg sucked in a sharp, surprised breath.

"Damn I didn't know Crowley was that gutsy." Meg growled and Michael bobbed his head in agreement.

"So it seems our demon friend keeps getting bolder and bolder." Michael growled softly but something about his tone give them the hint he was hiding something.

"Michael, which site did he strike?" Meg said staring at the archangel who for once looked nervous in his life. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Michael?" She growled softly and he let out a short breath before the next words which were just a whisper.

"Ground Zero." He murmured softly. It was as if the words sucked the warmth right out of the room, Gabriel and Lucifer went pale exchanging looks. But the most surprising thing of all had to be Meg's reaction.

"No!" She hissed furiously and Michael flinched as her murderous gaze settled on him.

"You were supposed to protect that site with everything!" Meg yelled angrily and he sighed, forgetting his own anger directed at her.

"I know and I tried but he found a way to slip in." He said in a pleading voice, trying to placate her but it didn't work.

"You clearly didn't try hard enough!" Meg snapped angrily before whipping around and storming out of the room. Michael nodded to Lucifer who quickly chased after her.

"You must have several questions and all of that will be answered once we chase out the demons from Ground Zero." Michael murmured and with that he departed from the room after giving Gabriel a nod. Gabriel sighed softly as he stared at Castiel, Sam and Dean.

"Like Michael said everything will be answered for now just follow me. I'll bring you to the quarters you will be living in from now on." Gabriel murmured and quickly trotted out of the room with the three of them in tow. As they passed a room on the way they heard a muffled but familiar voice on the inside. Without thinking the three of them moving in sync busted down the door to find Arin tied up with angels inside glaring at him.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Gabriel who stalked back to their side and peered in the room to see them staring at Arin. But Castiel, Sam and Dean weren't listening they quickly went into action of trying to free their friend.

"Guys wait!" Gabriel exclaimed trying to chase after them.

"Oh for the love of...!" Gabriel sighed before letting out a small burst of energy to stop the fighting in the gray, drab room.

"Zach free the demon." Gabriel growled glaring at one of the angels who look ready to protest but flinched under his flinty gaze. He quickly went over to Arin and unbound him. Arin glanced at Gabriel surprised before offering him a half smile and turned to Sam and Dean.

"Thanks." He murmured, they only gave nods. Castiel though was already striding out of the room, ready to lay down now after the long day. Gabriel sighed and motioned the other three and quickly lead them down the twisting hallways to four separate rooms.

"Have fun guys, I need to go and help out with the fighting now." The archangel murmured and with that he was gone leaving the four friends alone.

"Well today was rather interesting." Arin muttered before quickly entering his room, the others following suit.


End file.
